Sweet Bread
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: 'Kenapa cintaku tak bisa semanis dirimu? Sungguh ini terlalu pahit kurasakan'-Baekhyun


**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **Sweet Bread**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **All member of EXO-K**

 **'**

 **Go Eun Joo**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Romance, Sad, Comedy, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Oneshoot**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

 **'**

 **'Kenapa cintaku tak bisa semanis dirimu? Sungguh ini terlalu pahit kurasakan'-Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Backsong:**

 **'**

 **EXO-K ─ Thunder**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Malam ini di dorm EXO-K sangat sepi. Mungkin kalau dorm mereka ada di tengah-tengah sawah, suara jangkrik bisa saja akan meramaikannya. Dua mood maker EXO pun malam ini tampak tidak bersemangat dan hanya bermalas-malasan di depan TV. Kyungsoo yang sepertinya agak sibuk di dapur memasak sesuatu dan Kai yang entah melakukan apa dengan ponselnya. Mungkin bermain game. Suho yang sedang membaca buku kuliahnya di sudut ruang tengah, dan Sehun yang...oh, tunggu! Dimana maknae itu?

'

"Adakah yang mau kue terbaruku?" Seru Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa kue di nampan. Kai yang menyadari kekasihnya telah menghilang, segera meng 'game over' kan permainannya dengan terpaksa dan segera berlari menyusul.

'

"Cah, eotthe? Kreasiku bagus tidak" kata Kyungsoo pada Chanbaek yang sudah melihat karyanya.

'

"Bagus sih, tapi bagaimana dengan rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan malas, karena malam ini ia benar-benar sangat boring.

'

"Coba saja sendiri" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kue-nya dengan dagu.

'

"Hiya, Kyungie aku juga mau" kata Kai yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

'

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku ambilkan" Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong kue buatannya dan menyuapkan-nya pada Kai.

'

"Hiya, Suho hyung. Kau tidak mau mencicipi kue buatanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih yang seketika mendapat seulas senyum dari Suho.

'

Suho menutup buku kuliahnya dan berjalan mendekat ke ruang tengah. Dia mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

'

"Ini enak sekali Kyungsoo-ah" kata Suho yang mendapat respon senyum dari Kyungsoo.

'

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Semua members juga baru menyadari perkataan Chanyeol. Bahwa Sehun tidak nampak muncul di antara mereka.

'

"Aish! Kemana maknae itu?!" Kesal Suho yang nampak frustasi.

'

Seluruh dorm sudah mereka telusuri, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak di temukan. Ponselnya pun juga tidak aktif. Membuat semua member EXO-K frustasi berat dengan tingkah maknae-nya.

'

 **Ting Tong *anggep bunyi bel#**

'

Semua members langsung berhambur keluar melihat siapa yang datang. Sejenak mereka melihat intercome yang nampak seorang yeoja tengah membopong seorang namja yang terlihat mabuk berat.

'

"Ohh...dia'kan?" Seru Chanyeol ketika melihat yeoja itu yang sekaligus membuat para member menatapnya bingung.

'

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih melihat wajah kaget kekasihnya.

'

"Iya, dia tetangga baru kita. Aish! Apa yang dilakukan maknae ini? Selalu saja merepotkan" jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan ke pintu pagar tanpa diikuti member lain, sekalipun itu Baekhyun yang saat ini hatinya terasa agak sakit. Dia merasa dilupakan oleh Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun kenapa-kenapa. Yah, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dengan lemas ia kembali ke dalam dorm dan duduk sambil menatap kosong kue manis buatan D.O itu.

'

'Kenapa cintaku tak bisa semanis dirimu? Sungguh ini terlalu pahit kurasakan' batin Baekhyun.

'

Ketika aku melihat Chanyeol dan Suho hyung membopong Suhun masuk ke dalam dorm, aku segera pergi meninggalkan sweet bread itu kekamar dengan perasaan kacau.

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

'

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanyaku sangat khawatir dan segera mengambil alih Sehun darinya.

'

"Sehun tergeletak di pinggir jalan, dan tidak sengaja aku melintas. Jadi aku membantunya pulang" jelas Go Eun Jo yang ternyata sudah tau siapa kami sebenarnya. Kuharap dia tidak akan membuat masalah setelah tau semuanya.

'

"Gamsahamnida, Eun Joo-ssi" ucapku sedikit membungkuk bersama Sehun yang setengah sadar.

'

"Ne, geurom aku pergi dulu"

'

"Geundae, bisakah kau merahasiakan semuanya?" Pintaku yang di jawab dengan senyum dan anggukan. Aku ikut tersenyum ketika dirinya telah pergi. Kuharap dia benar-benar akan merahasiakannya.

'

Aku membawa Sehun ke dalam dorm dan diikuti yang lain. Kami membawa Sehun langsung ke kamarnya.

'

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho hyung.

'

"Kata Eun Jo, Sehun tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak sengaja lewat dan akhirnya membawa Sehun pulang" jelasku yang kurasa masih membuatnya tak mengerti.

'

"Jadi dia tetangga yang di ceritakan Sehun kemarin?" Tanya Suho hyung sekali lagi.

'

"Kurasa iya hyung" kata Kyungsoo.

'

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biarkan Sehun istirahat. Dan kalian istirahatlah juga, ini sudah malam" kata Suho hyung yang membuatku dan KaiSoo meninggalkan mereka#Suho hyung dan Sehun.

'

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan. Dimana Baekhyun? Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi kekamar duluan?

'

 **Cleekk**

 **'**

Aku pun masuk ke kamar kami dan memang kudapati seseorang mengisi salah satu ranjang. Yah, dia pasti Baekhyun. Syukurlah kalau dia sudah tidur. Kurasa hari ini dia sangat lelah. Akupun segera ikut membaringkan tubuh di ranjang yang lain sampai akhirnya terlelap.

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **'**

 **Cleekk**

 **'**

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka, yah pasti itu Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian, kudengar derap langkahnya mendekat ke arahku. Kuharap dia sedikit memberi penjelasan padaku mengenai yeoja itu, atau mungkin memberiku sebuah kecupan selamat malam di dahiku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum tidur. Aku menunggunya sangat lama sampai aku mendengar dercitan kasur Chanyeol. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihatnya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang sambil membelakangiku.

'

'Kenapa kau tidak semanis dulu lagi, Chan?' Teriakku dalam hati yang terasa menyesakkan. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah merasa bosan denganku? Atau mungkin...Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?. Sungguh, pikiran-pikiran itu kini mengusik pikiranku. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur.

'

Aku bangun dan mengambil sebotol soju di dapur. Seluruh dorm sangat gelap, yah karena ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Aku berjalan menuju balkon, kulihat cahaya lampu kota Seoul masih terang bendenrang. Tapi kompleks dorm sangatlah sepi, sampai aku melihat seorang perempuan yang lewat dengan wajah lelah. Aku perhatikan yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah yeoja tadi. Yah, aku yakin sekali dia yang mengantarkan Sehun tadi. Rupanya dia bukanlah yeoja baik-baik. Buktinya dia pulang malam-malam.

'

Aku melihat yeoja itu sudah memasuki rumahnya yang juga tepat bersebelahan dengan dorm. Akupun kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada lampu-lampu kota Seoul sambil meneguk sojuku. Tenang sekali. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi. Yah, aku harus percaya kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin berpaling dariku.

'

"Oh? Yeoja itu pergi lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang dia kerjakan diluar sana?" Gumanku bertanya-tanya tentang yeoja itu lagi yang saat ini mengenakan sepatunya kembali dan sepertinya ingin pergi lagi.

'

"Kenapa disini sendirian, hum?" Sontak mataku langsung melebar begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis padaku.

'

"Aku hanya ingin melihat lampu-lampu kota Seoul" jawabku berusaha menutupi kegugupan.

'

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke arahku. Kini jarak kami bahkan tidak ada 5 sentimeter.

'

"Waeyo?" Ucapku yang entah mengapa memuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirku sekilas.

'

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan kali ini lebih lama, bahkan ada lumatan lembut di ciuman itu. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, yang jelas ia menikmati ciumannya. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol pun juga mulai melesakkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut perut rata Baekhyun yang sengaja ingin membuat desahan keluar dari namjachingu-nya.

'

"Eungghhh...Yeolliehhh..." Erang Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan desahannya.

'

"Eum...wae, Baek?"

'

Chanyeol kini beralih pada leher mulus Baekhyun dan membuat tanda-tanda keunguan disana. Ia mengecup, menyesap, bahkan menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun yang membuat empunya mendesah.

'

"Chanyeolliehhh...hennttiikkann duluuhh. Jangan ...hosh, disini...eunghhh" desah Baekhyun lagi.

'

"Geurae...kajja" kata Chanyeol yang seketika menggendong Baekhyun ala koala style ke kamar mereka.

'

 **Go Eun Joo POV**

 **'**

Ugh! Lelahnya. Kapan hidupku yang seperti ini akan berakhir? Pulang kerja harus kerja lagi di tempat yang lain. Ughhh...ini bahkan malam hari, dan aku masih harus bekerja?! Hah... enak sekali orang lain bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mengemul dengan selimut sambil mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur. Kapan aktivitas rutinku akan seperti itu?

'

"Eungghhh...Yeolliehhh..."

'

Ugh? Suara apa itu tadi? Mirip seperti suara desahan? Omona! Mataku melebar begitu kulihat dua orang namja melakukan adegan panas di balkon dorm EXO. Ige mwoya? Tunggu, bukankah mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Wahh...jadi Chanbaek/Baekyeol itu benar-benar real? Njinja, para shipper mereka pasti girang melihat ini. Haruskah aku mengambil fotonya lalu menjualnya pada para shipper itu? Aish...pikiran macam apa ini. Hiya! Eun Joo, kau mau membuat karir seseorang hancur? Paboya!

'

"Chanyeolliehhh...hennttiikkann duluuhh. Jangan ...hosh, disini...eunghhh"

'

Aish, njinja. Bocah-bocah itu tau tempat tidak sih? Kenapa bisa melakukan 'itu' seenak jidat mereka? Ahg! Njinja molla! Lebih baik aku berangkat kerja dari pada harus melihat adegan tidak senonoh itu. Bisa-bisa aku telat dan dapat omelan bosku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

'

 **morning 06.30**

 **'**

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Semua member EXO-K sekarang tengah berada di ruang makan. Mereka sangat menikmati masakan yang Kyungsoo buat.

'

"Jangan sampai menyisakan makanan sedikitpun di piring kalian. Mengerti?" Kata Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan member lain.

'

"Oh ya, Sehun! Kenapa tadi malam kau mabuk segala, eoh?" Tanya Kai yang mulai mengintrogasi maknae.

'

"Ah, geuge...emm...aku merindukan Luhan ge" ucap Sehun lirih.

'

"Serindunya kau dengan Luhan, kau tidak boleh mabuk seperti tadi malam. Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan fans fanatikmu, dan bagaimana jika tetangga kita tidak membantumu pulang! Hah?!" Kata Suho sangat emosi pada si maknae itu. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut.

'

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan terlalu memarahi Sehun" kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan sang Leader.

'

"Chanyeol benar, lagi pula tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun'kan, hyung?" Kata Baekhyun menambahi.

'

"Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh bertindak sesuka hatinya!" Suho sepertinya masih marah. Dan ruang makan pun kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya Kai melihat sesuatu di leher Baekhyun.

'

"Hiya, hyung? Kenapa lehermu merah seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang mulai mencari bahan introgasinya. Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu, mulai gelagapan. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang sepertinya terlihat gugup.

'

"Ah...yogi...eum, hanya kena gigitan nyamuk" jawab Baekhyun polos yang malah membuat Kai menautkan alis.

'

"Njinja? Kenapa terlihat seperti kissmark?" Ucap Kai terang-terangan yang sontak membuat member lain terkejut.

'

"Agh...an..anniya? Ini benar-benar kena gigit nyamuk. Di kamarku benar-benar ada nyamuk... yang sangat nakal" kata Baekhyun yang sekilas kembali melirik namjachingu-nya. Semua member ex. Chanbaek masih tak percaya dengan jawabannya.

'

"Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kita bahas yeoja itu!" Teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya karena tak tahan dirinya terus jadi pusat perhatian.

'

"Apa yeoja yang sudah menolong Sehun yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kai.

'

"Kurasa dia tidak akan buka mulut" kata Chanyeol enteng.

'

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

'

"Kita tidak bisa menjamin itu, Chanyeol" kata Suho.

'

"Geundae, thepertinya dia yeoja yang baik hyung" kata Sehun.

'

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik pada yeoja itu mengenai hal ini" usul Kyungsoo yang membuat member berpikir sejenak.

'

"Kurasa D.O benar. Kita harus bicara pada yeoja itu" kata Suho menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo.

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

"Jadi kau menganggapku seperti nyamuk yang nakal, Baekhyunnie. Hum?" Kataku padanya saat kami telah memasuki kamar. Dia menatapku dengan tajam yang tentu saja membuatku heran. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya marah padanya, tapi apa sekarang? Dia terlihat marah padaku?

'

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak membantuku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka? Sudah tau penyebab ini semua itu kau!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan kissmark di lehernya.

'

"Jika aku ikut membelamu, mereka pasti akan semakin curiga" elakku agar tak kena marah lebih jauh.

'

"Cih, alasan" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dariku dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu. Ugh! Membuatku ingin memakannya.

'

"Arraseo mian" ucapku lirih yang masih tak dilihatnya. Dan itu membuatku kesal.

'

"Hiya, Baekhyunnie? Sudahlah jangan marah lagi. Aku'kan sudah janji tidak akan menduakanmu dengan maknae itu" kataku yang kali ini berhasil membuatnya melihat ke arahku.

'

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Sehun segala?" Tanyanya yang kurasa terdengar gugup. Yah, itu sudah pasti. Dia merasa rahasianya sudah terbongkar.

'

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau cemburu pada maknae itu tadi malam, hum? Hiya Baekhyunnie, apapun yang kau pikirkan aku tau" jawabku sambil menyentil dahinya yang seketika membuatnya kesal.

'

"Ne, aku memang cemburu. Seolah-olah kau langsung melupakanku saat terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun"

'

"Hiya Baekhyunnie, dengarkan aku─"

'

"Setiap detik, menit, jam, dan hari aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Yeol!"

'

"Luhan ge memintaku menjaga Sehun, jadi aku bertanggung jawab menjaganya" jelasku

'

"Kenapa kau mau? Biarkan saja Suho hyung yang menjaga Sehun, dia leader. Jadi kau tidak usah sok-sok'an jadi pahlawan kemalaman" kata Baekhyun yang kembali tak menatapku.

'

"Arra-arra, tidak akan ada lagi pahlawan kemalaman. Karena EXO-M akan datang ke Korea" kataku agak kesal yang seketika membuatnya terkejut.

'

"Jeongmal? EXO-M akan datang? Wahh..." Teriaknya histeris. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba. Aku yakin dia memikirkan yang iya-iya tentang Kris ge, mantan cinta pertamanya itu. Yah, Kris ge adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun. Dan dulu Kris ge sepertinya juga menyukai Baekhyun. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya usahaku mendapatkan si Bacon? #readers : tidak# agh! Baiklah-baiklah suatu saat kalian (readers+author) pasti akan tau sendiri.

'

"Kau pasti memikirkan Kris ge'kan?" Tanyaku padanya.

'

"An...anniyo. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya"

'

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengintrogasi.

'

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Aish! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali" kata Baekhyun yang sepertinya berniat keluar dari kamar.

'

"Hiya Baekhyunnie, jika kau pergi dari kamar aku akan marah" ucapku yang seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku.

'

"Wae?" Tanyanya agak kesal. Aku mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan cepat namun tidak buru-buru.

'

"Manis. Seperti roti, eum...rasa stroberi" bisikku dengan lembut di telinganya. Dia mendorong tubuhku lemah sambil tersenyum malu.

'

"Hiya, Chanyeol-ah. Kenapa kau jadi pervert seperti ini?" Tanyanya yang membuatku ingin tertawa.

'

"Mungkin karena jarang dapat jatah?" Jawab dengan enteng.

'

"Hiya! Chanyeol-ah!" Teriak Baekhyun yag kemudian keluar dari kamar.

'

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 **'**

Aku kembali ke dorm setelah mencari udara segar di pagi hari ini bersama Kai, namjachinguku. Dia same, tapi sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Kadang. Yah, contohnya seperti saat ini, dia memintaku untuk menyuapi cimilan yang kami beli tadi. Ishh! Kekanakan 'bukan? Itulah si Kai. Tapi ini membuatku nyaman, tidak ada yang mengganggu kami. Karena setiap kali di dorm selalu di bisingkan dengan si Chanbaek yang selalu bertengkar, dan si Sehun yang teriak-teriak saat bermain game. Dan kalau Suho hyung...agh! Aku tidak yakin. Yang jelas, semua itu membuatku pusing.

'

"Agh...andai saja bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini terus" ucapku pada Kai.

'

"Tentu saja, kita bisa baby soo-ku yang manis..." Bualnya sambil mencubit pipiku dan bahkan ingin menciumku kalau saja tidak ada...

'

"Ah, mian" ucap seorang yeoja yang memergoki kemesraan kami dan pergi begitu saja. Tunggu! Bukan'kah dia yeoja yang menolong Sehun? Go Eun Joo. Benar, aku baru ingat sekarang.

'

"Oh? Bukankah dia yeoja itu?" Kata Kai.

'

"Tunggu"

'

Yeoja itu berhenti dan kembali berbalik pada kami.

'

"Mwoya?" Tanyanya spontan.

'

"Bolehkah kami bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya bingung.

'

"Nde, mwoya?"

'

"Bisakah kita bicara di dalam dorm, karena kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucapku yang membuatnya sejenak berpikir.

'

"Memangnya ingin membicaran apa? Dan kenapa aku harus masuk ke dorm kalian?" Tanyanya yang membuatku agak kesal.

'

"Sudahlah ikut saja?!" Kata Kai yang sepertinya tak bisa menahan emosinya terhadap yeoja ini, yang sulit sekali menuruti permintaan kami.

'

"Hiya Kai, kau tidak boleh seperti itu padanya" ucapku pada Kai.

'

"Geurae, kurasa masih ada waktu" ucap yeoja itu yang seketika membuatku tersenyum. Ugh! Akhirnya...sulit sekali membujuknya. Kuyakin dia bukan EXO-L.

'

 **Dorm**

 **'**

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Enam orang namja dan seorang yeoja kini tengah duduk dengan tenang. Enam namja itu terlihat seperti akan mengintrogasi si yeoja. Tapi...yeoja itu sepertinya terlihat biasa.

'

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?" Tanya yeoja itu aka Go Eun Joo yang langsung ingin to the point.

'

"Kami mohon kerjasamanya, bisakah kau merahasikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kami?" Tanya si leader, Suho dengan serius.

'

"Aku sudah bilang pada Chanyeol-ssi akan merahasian semuanya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Eun Joo sambil tersenyum tipis.

'

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Suho.

'

"Geundae, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam? Kenapa kau pulang lalu pergi lagi tadi malam?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada introgasinya yang sama sekali tidak Eun Joo sukai. Dia merasa seolah-olah terintimidasi dengan sekelompok namja.

'

"Kurasa itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Baekhyun-ssi?" Jawab Eun Joo ringan.

'

"Jangan-jangan kau bekerja─"

'

"Hiya Baekhyun!" Suho spontan memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang belum selesai.

'

"Aku tidak serendah itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Geurom, jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan, aku permisi"

'

"Tunggu dulu, sekali lagi mohon kerjasamanya" kata Suho yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Eun Joo.

'

"Agh, gundae. Hiya kalian, hati-hati dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" Kata Eun Joo sambil menunjuk Chanbaek dan Kaisoo.

'

"Bagaimana aku bisa merahasiakan semua ini jika kalian terus saja mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana? Kalau semua ini ketauhan, kuyakin pasti kalian akan menyalahku'kan" lanjut Eun Joo yang membuat member tak mengerti.

'

"Apa maksudmu Eun Joo-ssi?" Tanya Suho.

'

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka" kata Eun Joo yang kemudian pergi.

'

Suho segera memincingkan matanya pada Chanbaek dan Kaisoo.

'

"Hehehe, mian hyung. Aku tidak tau dia melihat kami tadi malam" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum 12 gigi.

'

'Wah...njinja, jadi yeoja itu melihat ciumanku dengan Chanyeol di balkon?' Batin Baekhyun tak percaya.

'

"Aku juga tidak tau, tadi dia melihatku hyung? Hehe, mianhae" kata Kyungsoo agak takut.

'

'Seharusnya yeoja itu tidak muncul tadi. Aish! Aku kena marah'kan! Seharusnya Chanbaek hyung yang semestinya dimarahi, mereka bahkan melakukan 'itu', sementara aku? Aish!' Batin Kai kesal.

'

"Jadi yang ada di leher Baekhyun hyung itu benar-benar kissmark dari Chanyeol hyung?" Kata Sehun yang seketika mendapat tatapan tajam Suho. Menyadari itu Sehun pun segera menundukkan kepala.

'

"Kalian benar-baner membuatku marah! Apakah aku harus memberitaukan ini kepada manajer hyung agar kalian dihukum?" Teriak Suho menggelegar.

'

"Andwae hyung!" Kata semua member ex. Suho yang hampir bersamaan.

'

"Mulai dari sekarang, kalian harus─"

'

"Hai, kalian semua?" Seseorang memotong ucapan Suho yang ternyata adalah member EXO-M.

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **FIN**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **THE_END**

 **'**

 **Annyeong? Fanfict ini ku buat khusus Chanyeol oppa yang ultah. Maaf yah oppa, hadiahnya telat. Happy 24th, oppa? Buat para readers, mohon buat nungguin FF ku yang lain yah? #tapi nggak maksa juga kok. Geurom, gamsahamnida.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


End file.
